


After All This

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Category: Mario - Fandom
Genre: Darkfic, Fairytale format, Vague Ending, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: After the fall of Mario, what happens?
Kudos: 5





	After All This

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a story I wrote in my dreams just fyi

After the fall of the castle and the instatement of Bowser, everything went wrong.

Mario and Luigi were executed, of course, and the princess had died in the last fight.

But now something worse cursed the lands.

Wild magic ran through the kingdom.

Coins turned to bricks in your hands, rendering them useless, and yourself poor. Brick pathways and bridges became coins in turn, plunging users of them into potholes and rivers.

Cabbage and other plants began growing sharp, piranha-like, eating their farmers, instead of the other way around.

And that was what little food grew anyways, with the wild changes in season that came from large fire, ice, and wind creatures frolicking around.

This had to stop.

And Toadette was determined to be the one to do it.

She gathered all the Toads in her village and began to plan.

They came to an agreement.

On the first day, Toadette took her gathered villagers and marched to the castle to request audience with their king.

“Lord Bowser,” She said when they were granted entry to the throne room “We came here today because we’re having difficulties. Toads are dying, and we need your help.”

“Why should I care about the problems of Toads?” He said, “You never cared for my problems. Dismissed.”

Toadette and the Toads left.

They trudged home, defeated but ready to try again.

On the second day, Toadette took her gathered villagers and marched to the castle to request audience with their king.

“Lord Bowser,” She said “You may not care for Toads, but we do your work. Will it not benefit you if we can do it undisturbed?”

“Wrong,” he replied “I can just have my minions do it for me. Dismissed.”

Toadette and the Toads left.

They trudged home, defeated but ready to try again.

On the third day, Toadette took her gathered villagers and marched to the castle to request audience with their king.

Bowser noticed that fewer Toads had came, though of course Toadette was there.

“Please,” she pleaded, “Have mercy on us!”

Although pleased by the proud leader being reduced to groveling, Bowser frowned and said, “You’re really beginning to bug me. Leave my castle, and don’t come back!”

Toadette and the Toads left.

As they trudged home for the last time, they wore smiles.

Stopping at their village, which just oversaw the castle, Toadette pressed the detonator.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
